When In Rome , Do As The Romans Do
by NerdAndProudForever
Summary: While Rory The Roman is busy guarding the Pandorica , the Doctor shows up and starts partying with the Romans. One thing leads to another and Rory wonders what the hell is wrong with his life. (One-Shot)


**This work of fiction is dedicated to ****_Charlotte Matthews_**** on ****_Whovians+Sherlockians+Potterhead = The Greatest Fandom for _****giving me the link to the Son Of Sobek! And to anyone else on here , THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS! *happy-face***

**Disclaimer : I dont own Doctor Who. **

* * *

Rory Williams was tired.

Well , not much as tired as 'really really exhausted.

The Doctor eventually started visiting him after keeping his distance , probably because he was giving Rory the chance to adjust to his body. Which was an Android. Which was weird.

He was currently watching the Doctor laughing and singing with some Roman soldiers.

He smiled faintly as he snuck a look to the Pandorica. It was locked , like always. Yet it emitted a soft glow. The light gave him hope of something amazing to come.

"Rory!", the Doctor shouted and trudged over to him , dragging his legs wearing a frown.

"What?" , Rory yawned. It was… late. He had long lost track of time and he didn't bother with it anymore. He didn't even bother with dates. Everything was deary or fun and , dark or light.

"You're not.. enjoying" , he said the sentence like he had poison in his mouth and Rory signed , getting up and pointing at the Pandorica.

"Doctor…" , he trailed off and the Doctor pouted , but his expression turned solemn.

"Rory. You have to enjoy life , because Amy would't let you live like that and you know it. So please" , the Doctor pleaded and Rory signed and looked at his fellow Roman soldiers.

"MY FRIEND," , a big Roman bellowed "COME AND REJOICE FOR WE HAVE CONQUERED THE METAL CONTRAPTIONS.

"Come on , Rory! Just a pint?" , the Doctor pleaded , rounding his eyes , trying (and failing) to make a puppy face.

He looked over the soldiers , drinking themselves hoarse and enjoying like there was no tomorrow.

"Alright. But just one sip and I'm off to bed"

* * *

Rory awoke with a very unpleasant smell. The smell of the armpit of his fellow soldier , currently smothering his nostrils.

He tried to scream but it came out weirdly. He tried to move his arms as they pained like lava was dropped on it.

He finally did , however , and the Roman soldier , unfortunately , fell off the bed he were on and landed on the floor with a loud splat.

Oh my god. His body may be android , but somehow , he could feel the goddamn effects of the much-too-many shots of alcohol he had taken

He groaned and looked at his surroundings. He were currently in a wooden house….thingy.

Its ceiling was cracked and sunlight was streaming through the lines. He sat up on the bed , feeling his skin. It felt normal again. Of course. He couldn't be physically hurt.

"Its probably psychosomatic" , Rory concluded and moved to his left and felt a warm body.

He gulped.

He had a very VERY morbid feeling about this.

He slowly turned his head , fearing the worst to see a floppy head of fluffy brown hair.

With a smooth , bare chest.

And no….pants.

Rory admitted it.

He screamed like a little girl.

"AAAHHH" , he bellowed and the Doctor suddenly sat up straight like a dog's whose name had been called.

"WHAT ON GALIFREY , RORY?" , the Doctor screamed and the Roman soldier on the floor groaned loudly.

"THIS NEVER HAPPENED. I DID NOT SLEEP WITH THREE MEN" , he screamed as he leapt out of the bed , narrowly missing the bedpost that threatened to tear his skin apart.

Only then he realised…

He was naked too..

**Oh God ****_no_****..**

He screamed in frustration and grabbed a shield with a falcon crest , and covered his..areas.

"I HATE YOU ALL" , he screamed and grabbed the door handle and stormed out of the room , eager to check on his wife.

"Don't you want to know why you're NAKED?" , the Roman soldier sniggered and Rory screamed back, "NO NO NO NEVER"

The Doctor looked at the Roman with concern and the Roman laughed happily.

"I think I just invented strip poker"

* * *

**THANK YOU , WONDERFUL PEOPLE**

**READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
